


Warm

by chaos_monkey



Series: Sheppard Distracts Atlantis [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pre-Slash, carson is cute when he blushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Carson can't stop looking at Sheppard's mouth.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/John Sheppard
Series: Sheppard Distracts Atlantis [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> oops I found another one

Carson swallowed hard, feeling… a touch warm. 

The sun wasn’t the problem— though it _was_ a lovely day, fishing off the mainland under a clear blue summer sky. The _problem_ was Colonel Sheppard. Having finished his beer, he seemed intent on all but _fellating_ the mouth of the empty bottle, sucking it absentmindedly and licking _absolutely nothing_ off the rim. 

_Repeatedly._

Carson couldn’t look away. 

Sheppard glanced over and grinned, hazel eyes strikingly green in the sunlight. “Pass me another, would ya, doc?” 

Smooth, smoky glass met wet, pink lips, Sheppard’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, and Carson started sweating. 


End file.
